


The Wincest Musical- happy

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Series: The Wincest Musical [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy wincest musical fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wincest Musical- happy

**Author's Note:**

> again... not canon-verse... The boys will be far too mushy to be canon... ya know... all rough and tumble... this isn't really this..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are dancing at Cas and Meg's wedding. An engagement at a wedding; yes, cheesy. No, I don't care. Not really canon-verse... js

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's such a dorky piece... I'm a cheesy person... I shouldn't be allowed near a computer.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before,_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet,_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love,_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks._

 

"How is it possible that we've lived this long, Dean?" Sam implores his date. "people like us don't get this lucky."

 

"I really don't know." Dean implores. "Glad we are though."

 

"Yeah. Me too." Sam laughs as he spins his reluctant brother around.  he whispers in Dean's ear, "You know, they don't know were brothers."

 

"I know that Sammy, I just don't like dancing." Dean grunts to his brother.

 

"Whatever, loosen up. Have some fun for once." Sam laughs as he starts to sing the next song that plays. 

 

"Fine. But don't come home crying when I embarrass you." Dean throws back at his brother.

 

"You won't embarrass me." Sam retorts.

 

"Dude, I dance like a wounded animal. It's embarrassing." Dean answers as he starts to jerkily move his feet in a circle.

 

 _and darlin' I will be lovin'  you till were seventy_  
_and darlin', my heart, could still fall as hard at twenty three_  
_and I'm thinkin' bout, how people fall in love in mysterious ways,_  
_maybe just the touch of a hand._  
_well me, I fall in love with you every single day,_  
_and I just wanna tell you I am.  
_

 

"That wasn't as bad as I expected." Dean says approvingly as he lets his brother drag him from the dance floor.

 

"Yeah. Cause you totally DON'T have two left feet, I led you the whole time." Sam says sarcastically. "Come on, let's get dinner."

 

"Okay. Can I have pie, too?" Dean asks like a small child.

 

"Sure, Cas made sure to order it special." Sam says, laughing at his brothers eyes when they light up.

 

 _When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades,_  
_and the crowds don't remember my name,_  
_when my hands don't play the strings the same way,  
_I know you will still love me the same__

 

"I know that were at Cas' wedding and that it is considered wrong to do it at another persons wedding, but..." Dean says as he nervously gets down on one knee. 

 

"Umm... Dean, what are you doing?!?" Sam asks frantically as he realizes what his brother is about to do. "Does Cas know about this?"

 

"Yes Cas knows; he suggested it!" Dean explains, "So Sammy, We already live together. We're stuck for life. You wanna maybe spend the rest of it married to me?

 

"Wow, this is cheesy. Even for you. What do you say Cas?" Sam yells out as he spies the groom at the edge of the gathered crowd.

 

"I say, that there is no reason I would suggest it if I didn't expect you to say yes." Cas shouts back with a smile. "Meg and I don't mind." 

 

"Okay then, Sure Dean I'll marry you on one condition." Sam answers, grinning at Dean's exasperated sigh. "You have to dance with me whenever I want."

 

"Fine, fine. Just put the Damned ring on." Dean says as he stands back up to kiss his brother to the applause around them. "You wanna dance now?"

 

"Hell yes I wanna dance, Dean." Sam half-shouts as his brother drags him to the dance floor for another slow dance.

 

"Your lead, man." Dean smiles as his brother pulls him close.

 

 _So honey now,_  
_take me into your loving arms_  
_kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud  
_That maybe we found love right where we are.__

_Maybe we found love, right where we are._


End file.
